Forum:2015-05-15 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- Them thar Dreen be some scary critters, dontcha see? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:10, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Can anyone explain the revelation? (And Dreen needs an update.) Argadi (talk) 09:54, May 15, 2015 (UTC) : Gil is remembering Castle Heterodyne's comment about the last time that it witnessed Extradimensional Horrors creeping into Mechanicsburg.from the Angles of Time. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 10:28, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, Dreen have hats, but the "more tentacles" doesn't appear to fit (unless they are under the clothes, which is a waste of tentacles). Argadi (talk) 11:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: The long fingers could be taken as "tentacles" if you don't spend time studying them. They exist tangentially in time to this universe. Note the Wulfenbach Dreen in Mechancisburg did not continue pursuit of Agatha after smashing Squashy's flying clank. They know what must happen. Perhaps Agatha helps them return to where they came from. --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:23, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Maybe we'll be treated(?) to an unveiling next week. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Welp, now we have an inkling why even General Zog was so terrified of them: He's probably seen them before. Makes me wonder... are The Other and the Geisterdamen also extradimensional beings?--MadCat221 (talk) 14:46, May 15, 2015 (UTC) "Not one of ours" ... How can you tell? -- SpareParts (talk) 04:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) : That is a very good question. I would very much like, but don't expect, an answer to it. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm guessing the Wulfenbach dreen are not in the forces he brought to St. Spzac. Also, all we've seen in the Wulfenbach's employ are two. Castle said there were "dozens" of them in the revelation callback linked above. Based on observations, there are far more than the three we've seen (or five: the two in the Castle Wulfenbach wasp infestation battle may not necessarily have been the two seen in the Battle of Mecahnicsburg). --MadCat221 (talk) 23:07, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :::We only saw one Dreen at Mechanicsburg. I didn't feel that Tweedle smashed one. I thought it "popped back up" and trashed his clank. That's why the Jaegers are terrified of them. You can't stop them much less kill them. It struck me they speak of themselves as plural, even when one is present. --AndyAB99 (talk) 21:46, May 17, 2015 (UTC) : I suppose that if you spent a lot of time around Dreen you might become aware of individual differences that would allow you to tell them apart. But anyone who would want to do that would scare me more than a Dreen. -- SpareParts (talk) 01:34, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Enigma also has a conical hat and a less traditional relationship with time. Perhaps the funny hats are more than just headgear. 08:50, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :t's not that clear what is on Enigma's head. It could be a oversized hood. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:35, May 16, 2015 (UTC) :I believe they do. At least they did in "The Flipside of Dominick Hide" and "Another Flip for Dominick". I only saw the second one, but the hat was meant to protect against the bad effects of time travel. IanAH (talk) 12:48, May 16, 2015 (UTC)